This invention relates to an agricultural implement of the type commonly known as a packer. In particular, it relates to a wing-type packer in which the wing sections can be pivoted upward out of contact with the ground so the packer can be conveniently transported.
Packers are farm machines that are towed behind tractors or other vehicles. Their purpose is to pack the soil over which they are pulled, typically during seedbed preparation, in order to reduce moisture loss therefrom. They are often used behind a cultivator, disker or air seeder, being hitched behind these implements as they are towed by a tractor in order to pack the soil after it has been disturbed by the action of the ground-engaging implement.
One problem with prior art packers is the difficulty of maintaining all the rollers of the packer in full contact with the ground on uneven terrain. A further problem is that great strain is exerted on the packer frame when a roller goes over a rock or other obstacle.